


火花 【一】

by oyster_sparks



Series: 火花 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyster_sparks/pseuds/oyster_sparks





	火花 【一】

张亚东从来没有给猫制作过专辑。

稍稍幻想了一下，有些手足无措。

他给许许多多的女歌手制作过专辑。那些女歌手啊，在他娓娓道来几句话之后就大都对他一见钟情，非常信任地把自己全权交付给他，像橡皮泥一样任他捏任他把玩任他塑造成他想要的模样。张亚东不太会拒绝，说得好听是温柔，说得难听的话大概就是来者不拒。而这样的他竟然也没有让她们失望，只要她们不过分苛求永恒和誓言。毕竟对他来说，能允诺这些重量的对象，只有音乐而已。于是他身边的人来来往往，倒也都恨不了他，因为他从来不承诺自己给不了的东西，也不做欺骗。

张亚东接下乐队的夏天这个节目的邀约的时候并没有经历多少挣扎，他爱乐队，也热爱那些让人血脉喷张的现场。虽然近些年来国内的音乐节让他感到无聊，那也是因为来来去去就那么些乐队在蹦跶，音控技术又做的离“好”字差太远。在马东向他保证了新鲜血液的出现，和现场技术的规格，甚至他可以随意做他自己的时候，他二话没说就接下了这个活。他不爱抛头露面，但他不和钱过不去，他care这个市场，希望更多的人被吸引到这个行业里，乐队有饭吃，技术能被提升，各种有关音乐的体验都能更好些。

「还有谁啊？」

他问马东。

「高晓松。」

「哦，挺好的。我有段时间没见晓松了。」

「乔杉。」

「哦。」

「欧阳娜娜。」

「哦。」

他可以理解这些各异的选择，想起最近欧阳娜娜还请他协助一个活动，报酬颇丰，估计又够他更新个设备。

「吴青峰。」

「那个苏打绿的主唱是吧。总算有个真的搞乐队的。」

他的印象有些模糊，多年前在一些颁奖典礼的现场见过。是个挺，emmm。。。给人感觉挺多话和狂傲的人。不过有人说话就挺好的，他就不用说了。想起来那时候的音乐颁奖典礼，还都是些真的音乐人呢，人一旦上了年纪，不知不觉间就被回忆悄声无息地侵入了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「亚东老师你好。」

张亚东打量着眼前的人，仿佛从来没有遇到过一样。瘦瘦小小，软绵绵的样子，看起来有些许困倦，有些许弱不禁风，像只小动物。这个模样，白白净净的，和近几年为了生计接触揽活的小偶像竟是没什么差别。苏打绿，也出来闯荡好像十几年了吧，怎么还是这么厚生的样子？小小地讶异了下。

「你好，你好。」

吴青峰恭恭敬敬地伸出手，停落在空中的手臂却让张亚东恍了神，不知为何觉得有点晕眩。张亚东下意识地伸出了双手，一只手与他轻轻地相握，生怕吓到了小动物，另一只手鬼使神差地抓住了吴青峰的手腕。吴青峰的回握倒是意外地干脆有力。

后来张亚东想起来了，那个让他恍了神的手臂，对他来说大概是像突然目睹了和田玉一般的存在，肤如凝脂，手若柔夷。而吴青峰记住了这个非常具有存在感的有些霸道的示好方式。

第一次节目录制的时候，吴青峰几乎没说什么话。在目不暇接的表演的轮番轰炸下，张亚东几乎快忘了他的存在。只有在马东故意提到苏打绿激他的时候，他才给了些反应。马东还说到苏打绿的吉他手刘家凯也在录制现场陪着他，底下的歌迷一片尖叫。但是，录制综艺节目需要吉他手陪着？张亚东摇了摇头，不明白这其中缘由也不太想追根究底，低头继续玩他的玩具乐器。所有的表演都挺好，但也就这样，还是缺了点什么，也不知道是什么的东西。这些不明了也许也是他自己创作停滞的原因。说张亚东完全不介意没有产出也是骗人的，但他清楚地知道，如果太过介意，一定是无法疏通这份停滞的，只能be water，像水一样，自然流淌。

2019年4月12日与4月13日，吴青峰感觉自己身处漩涡的中心，周围的世界变换了几个世代。他那被赶鸭子上架，辗转又变成疗伤之旅的时光结束了。一周做好一件事，一周唱好一首歌，按照同样的routine一周周过下来，竟是一件安心的事情，这份安心随着节目的大结局消失无踪，没有办法重新来一遍，只能把当下的工作做好，毕竟还有那么多人被自己拉扯牵连着。

在这样的混沌错置中，第一次录制就像是一场迷雾之中的梦，在吴青峰的小脑袋里没有留下什么深刻的记忆，五月份的第二次录制对他来说倒是更像第一次录制。在休息室里准备的时候看到节目组给的流程单，改编赛，几乎毫不意外地看到“苏打绿”三个字，大概也知道这又是节目组消费他的一种方式。对着镜子苦笑了一下。可又能怎么办呢？只能寄希望于别人善待他的作品。 即使是被消费，大概也可以拥有一种好看一点的姿态。

在旺福唱完《无与伦比的美丽》之后吴青峰的眼泪果然不听使唤地跑了出来。所谓以乐景写哀，以倍增其哀大概就是这么回事儿。青峰知道自己的情绪就是这么泛滥而又张牙舞爪，这一年来在明日之子，在蒙面唱将，在歌手这些公开的场合上落泪的次数多了，他也就逐渐放任这些情绪自然流露，越控制反而越控制不了，后劲更大。让他稍感讶异的是晚些时候张亚东的哽咽与落泪。即使青峰非常非常熟悉张亚东早期的音乐，明白那样幽暗的创作的背后也必然伴随着苦涩与眼泪，但在这段不久的共事的时间里，张亚东在他面前建立起来的是一个冷静靠谱又专业的形象，情感上的振幅并不大，还对谁都保持着一个安全区域的距离。看到那样的形象，突然间被回忆打个措手不及，吴青峰忍不住心疼起来，蹙了蹙眉头。如果不是座位相隔得太遥远，他多想走过去拍拍他的肩，给他一些温度。就像去年夏天，他给华晨宇的那些一样。

啊，去年夏天，竟已经是那么久之前了，仿佛都过了几个轮回。如果是自己之前的制作人，在当下看到年轻人如此这般矫揉造作地去复刻自己曾经的表演和状态，试图打动他，也会动情吗？青峰不禁这样想到。但还是不要给他那样的机会了，因为无论给出怎样的反应，都无力挽回任何东西，所以无需这样的试探。为何台上的这些人呀，如此热衷于打开别人也许并不想当众打开的那扇地下室的门呢？真是残忍，残忍而不自知。青峰摇了摇头，望着张亚东拿下了眼镜擦眼泪，手足无措的样子。如果能坐得离亚东老师近一些就好了。就能拍拍他，告诉他没事的，没事的。

张亚东哭了。他当然意识到那是一种算计，不聪明的算计。但他还是哭了，哭地那样不遮掩。被那样浅层的模仿所触动，被精准地算计，不是傻逼是什么？可他没想到今天哭了的竟不止他一个。当马东提起青峰也哭了的时候，他愣住了。基本上之前他来这个节目，也只有关注音乐罢了，台上其他几位共事的人除非cue到他，他几乎没有任何关注，也不在意他们的反应。青峰哭了，一定不是因为海龟，那是多迷人有趣的表演。难道是因为旺福？然而是那么欢乐的表演。。。张亚东隐隐约约地意识到青峰和他哭的原因大约是一致的，皆是因为触碰到了自己的过去，被时间的长度拉长了的伤口。但他又觉得和自己不同的是，旺福对青峰并非是一种算计。他想告诉青峰他口里的傻逼只是他自己罢了，与青峰无关。没想到青峰说自己老是哭，更傻逼，反过来试图安慰自己。 如果能坐得离青峰近一些就好了。就能告诉他不是的，不是这个样子的。

为什么我没有看到呢？这大概是张亚东第一次想要去注意这个舞台上某一个人的反应，除了音乐以外的那种难以名状的东西。

那天录制结束后张亚东找到青峰，一把抓住他的手腕，面对面注视着他的眼睛认真地说道，

「青峰，我说哭了的傻逼不是说你。是说我自己。我没有觉得你是。」

说地那样严肃。

青峰笑了，眼波流动，星光流转。

「我知道亚东老师没有说我。可我觉得自己是的，但亚东老师不是。就像马老师说的，亚东老师这样哭泣的时候很性感。」

说地那样诚挚。其实是青峰想要化解掉这个话题，因为预想到了争辩两个人谁是傻逼大概是无穷尽的。

张亚东愣住了，抓着青峰的手腕轻微地向下甩了一下。

「这哪儿跟哪儿呀，你也跟着马东取笑我呢。」

吴青峰低头看着自己被抓住的手腕摇摇头。

「我没有。我说的都是我心里想的话。」

两个人保持着这样的姿势，相对无言，直到身后响起了工作人员的脚步声。张亚东放开了手，和吴青峰并肩往前走，摩挲了下自己的手指。

「亚东老师不能这么严于律己，宽于待人。」

青峰笑着说道。

「好。。。那下次，如果有下次，我不说自己傻逼了，你们几个也别取笑我。性感，哎呦喂，真是担待不起，真是不好意思。唉还是不要有下次了。」

张亚东还是有些语无伦次，手上刚刚感受到的温差逐渐消失了。


End file.
